


Падай

by Meloch



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloch/pseuds/Meloch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все, что Ло не хотел знать о сумасшествии</p>
            </blockquote>





	Падай

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Becky Thatcher

Есть такие люди, которых знаешь всего ничего, но с ними слишком хорошо, чтобы разлучаться надолго. Их чувствуешь не сердцем даже — просто рождаешься со знанием, что где-то для тебя родился такой человек. Свой человек.

Кора-сан называл это судьбой и улыбался при этом бездумно и мечтательно. И глаза у него становились черные, непроглядные, словно вспоминал кого.

Ло в судьбу не верит. А друзей — своих друзей — предпочитает считать просто удобными. Комфортными, как бывают комфортными рукоять нодати в ладони или теплое мягкое кресло под задницей. Они если не облегчают жизнь, то по крайней мере делают ее приятнее.

Ророноа Зоро, к великому удивлению Ло, оказался как раз из таких людей. Воин до мозга костей, он умел молчать, когда надо — и когда не надо, всегда молчать, в общем-то, — ценить своих товарищей и не занимать слишком много свободного пространства.

А еще он отлично чувствовал, чего от него хотят. Поэтому после первого совместного спарринга они с Ло разошлись, меряя друг друга тяжелыми оценивающими взглядами, после четвертого — сломали одну из стен в тренировочной комнате, а после пятого Зоро просто подошел, без разговоров опустился перед Ло на колени и взялся за ремень джинсов.

— А после шестого ты мне отсосал, — добавляет Зоро, вновь опускаясь на колени тем быстрым скупым движением, которое единственное выдает в нем нетерпение. — И после седьмого.

— Мне просто захотелось попробовать, — отвечает Ло и вцепляется мокрыми пальцами в волосы Зоро. Те на ощупь еще больше похожи на траву, жесткие, щекотные и скользкие от пота.

— Все три раза подряд, — Зоро фыркает. — Просто признай, что ты в восторге от моего члена.

— И как я только жил без него все эти годы, — язвит Ло и, прежде, чем ему успевают ответить, обнимает ладонью колючий затылок и немного нажимает.

Зоро вскидывает на него взгляд, голодный, бешеный и яркий, как вода возле берега, и расслабляет горло. Ло шире раскидывает ноги и прикрывает глаза. Он сидит на низком неприглядном диванчике, втиснутом в единственный угол полукруглого бара и совершенно не предназначенном для того, чем они собираются заняться. Мягкая гладкая кожа поскрипывает при каждом движении; через некоторое время этот звук совершенно точно начнет бесить, но сейчас Ло спокоен, сдержан и умиротворен. И ему ужасно хочется секса.

Еще он не отказался бы от чего-нибудь крепкого, но после тренировки тело слишком ленивое, тащить его к шкафчику с алкоголем нет никаких сил. Впрочем мысль о предстоящем сексе бьет в голову ничуть не хуже; от нее даже немного двоится в глазах.

Зоро мокро обнимает его член горячим ртом. На самом деле, этот рот порой может говорить такие невообразимые пошлости, что спокойными на корабле мугивар остаются только Нико Робин — в силу характера — и сам Мугивара — в силу характера и тотального нежелания влезать в то, что ему не было интересно. Секс Мугивару не интересовал ни капли.

Очень грязный рот. Впрочем, сейчас Ло не то чтобы против испачкаться.

Зоро словно чувствует его настроение — поглаживает по бедру настойчивыми жесткими движениями. Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, с каждым прикосновением все дольше, все дальше, глубже между бедер. В момент, когда намозоленные пальцы касаются гудящих от возбуждения яиц, Ло готов кричать от нетерпения.

— Вижу, мой член тебе тоже по вкусу, Зоро-я, — произносит Ло, чтобы не сорваться и не застонать в голос.

Член выскальзывает у Зоро изо рта с громким звуком, тонкая мокрая ниточка тянется с уголка губ и размазывается по подбородку. Зоро ухмыляется самой паршивой из своих улыбок.

— Очень. Потерпишь, пока мне не надоест с ним развлекаться?

— Вот сука, — скалится Ло и прячет глаза за сгибом локтя. Солнце в этот тихий мирный вечер — враг номер один; в его темнеющем свете губы Зоро выглядят очень яркими и очень растертыми, влажно блестят.

— Это значит да, пожалуйста, делай все, что захочешь? — Зоро все еще в опасной близости от его члена, его слова обжигают кожу в паху.

Ло толкает его ступней в плечо — Зоро ловит ногу за лодыжку и отводит широко в сторону. Немного резко и грубо, но Ло не против.

— Это значит, что, если ты не пошевелишься, мы с тобой опоздаем на ужин, твой голодный капитан поскачет нас искать, разворошит весь корабль, опоздает на ужин тоже, поэтому, найдя нас, сожрет со всеми потрохами. Ну, мозги — точно.

— Знаешь, — голос Зоро звучит напряженной дрогнувшей сталью, совсем не так, как звучит голос умирающего от возбуждения человека. Это опасно, и Ло вслушивается в тревожные интонации с особой тщательностью. — Для человека, безразличного ко всем людям в этом море, ты слишком часто во время секса вспоминаешь Луффи. Хочешь его, что ли?

Ло благоразумно замалчивает мысль, что не против бы увидеть Мугивару на одной кровати с собой. Нет, не так — между собой и Зоро. Горячего, раздетого, взмыленного и запыхавшегося, чтобы давался в руки и кричал от восторга.

Член больно дергает от этой мысли, и, конечно, Зоро это видит: он же там, внизу. От его дыхания кожа на бедре становится горячей и влажной.

Но вот Зоро поднимается скользящим, неуловимым движением — Ло с досадой думает, что ему еще тренироваться и тренироваться, чтобы суметь увидеть все движения Зоро в подробностях. Короткий злой выдох бьет по верхней губе. Ло успевает отвести руку от лица, но это все, что он успевает. Уже в следующий миг Зоро крепко сжимает его горло, с яростным оскалом глядит в лицо.

Ло показательно отводит руку в сторону и раскатывает между пальцами теплый шарик Пространства.

— Надо же, — скалится Зоро. — Даже так.

Ло не переспрашивает, как это — так. Он вообще не особо вникает в суть разговора. Куда больше его волнует тот факт, что лицо Зоро сейчас очень близко к его лицу — при желании можно разглядеть светлые оранжевые искры на радужке.

Желания Ло носят куда как более приземленным характер. Но Зоро держит за горло, не смертельно, но опасно, и это заставляет медлить и осторожничать. Пространство покалывает пальцы, нагревается и раздается вширь.

— Мы будем драться или трахаться? — без особого участия спрашивает Ло.

На самом деле, беззаботность это последнее чувство, которое можно испытывать рядом с Зоро. Особенно, здесь, на Санни. На корабле мугивар. На корабле Зоро. Прикрывая на мгновение глаза, Ло видит самого себя, забравшегося в логово к зверю. Даже не в логово — в самую пасть.

Зверь тревожно рычит горлом, сверкает тонкой зеленой радужкой, крепко держит за глотку. Предупреждает тихо:

— Не подходи к Луффи. Договорились?

— А то что? — ответно оскаливается Ло. Хрена с два он позволит просто так себя сожрать — как минимум сумеет получить удовольствие от процесса.

Зоро не отвечает, а наклонившись принимается со вкусом вылизывать рот Ло. Пальцы медленно соскальзывают с горла на скулы, оглаживают линию подбородка. Если бы оказалось, что на кончиках пальцев у Зоро яд, Ло не сильно бы удивился: кожа начинает гореть там, где Зоро к ней прикасается.

Вот только оружие Зоро — огонь и сталь.

Ло фыркает, и от его выдоха у Зоро дергается верхняя губа. Это забавно и нелепо, а еще очень больно — когда Зоро в отместку за смех сжимает пальцами челюсти и предупреждающе прикусывает язык. Не сильно, даже не до крови, но это предчувствие боли, этот намек на жестокость оглушают.

Ло приподнимается и трется членом о живот Зоро. Смазки уже много, головка, вся мокрая и яркая, легко скользит по теплой коже, по нежным прозрачным волоскам над самой резинкой тренировочных штанов. Зоро перестает скалится и теперь жмурится, сведя тонкие брови у переносицы в болезненном изломе.

Тихий стон проливается на язык Ло и соскальзывает в горло. От этой дрожи глубоко между ребрами что-то настойчиво дергает, и Ло сжимает голыми коленями бедра Зоро, притискивая так близко к себе, что даже дышать приходится мельче, чтобы не вжиматься грудью в чужую крепкую грудь.

— Если ты сейчас кончишь раньше меня, — говорит — шепчет, да почти хрипит — Зоро, и Ло роняет ему в губы очередной стон, — я все-таки спрошу у Санджи, где у нас цепь из кайросеки, которой он... — по ногам Зоро проходит сильная дрожь, и Ло впитывает ее бедрами и животом, — холодильник от Луффи закрывает. И прикую тебя в интересной позе. А с Чоппером завтра сам объяснятся будешь.

Зоро говорит что-то еще, но Ло дрожит и ничего не воспринимает. От хриплого рычащего голоса его трясет и дергает, эндорфины разводят на остатках его легких высокие поминальные костры. Искры от них пляшут в глазах, в голове клубится сладкий дым.

«Это все корабль виноват», — думает Ло. Корабль, заполненный молодыми людьми, гормоны которых пляшут, как бродячая цыганка на базарной площади, и одним извращенным скелетом. Нико и Киборг не в счет: от них просто веет удовольствием, спокойным и мирным, по-настоящему взрослым. Оно пахнет сексом и совсем не успокаивает.

Так что дело точно в корабле. У себя на субмарине Ло не хотелось трахаться каждый день по три захода за раз.

Сейчас же он бредет по тонкой, почти невидимой ниточке между оргазмом и его предчувствием. Его опасно качает из стороны в сторону, и слова Зоро ни черта не способствуют его внутреннему спокойствию.

Ло неловко отводит руку вниз и с силой сжимает пальцы на собственном бедре. И да, это помогает — хотя бы отпускает настолько, что Ло снова может слышать, видеть и даже немножечко думать. Это приятно, хотя и больно — оттого, как дергает член и как слегка темнеет в глазах от отступающего оргазма.

Зоро наклоняется, почти укладываясь сверху, проводит рукой по его волосам, забирает челку в горсть и тянет так, что приходится вскинуть голову навстречу теплу и свету. В отместку Ло нажимает пяткой ему на поясницу — Зоро неудачно вжимается стоящим членом в сиденье дивана и принимается сдавленно ругаться. В медовом свете заката у него тяжелый недобрый взгляд; глаз ловит косые блики и горит опасным желтым, как драконье золото.

— Я надеюсь, мы договорились насчет Луффи? — спрашивает Зоро, и Ло хочет, очень хочет намекнуть ему, что он и сам слишком часто и слишком не к месту припоминает своего капитана. Но тогда они рискуют продлить себе тренировку еще на пару раундов. Это, конечно, тоже отличный способ сбросить напряжение, но даже мысль об этом удручает.

Поэтому Ло только передергивает плечами — задевая щеку Зоро, его шею и немного грудь — и закатывает глаза.

— Твой капитан — псих, — говорит он, плохо попадая с ответом.

— Ага, абсолютный, — соглашается Зоро, и Ло почти видит, как он снова оскаливается. — Все капитаны такие. Тебе ли не знать.

— Предпочитаю не иметь дел с психами.

И это ложь, такая большая и такая очевидная, что это даже не смешно. Он не просто имеет дела с психами — он окружает себя ими. Кора-сан и Доффи в прошлом, Мугивара и его команда сейчас — настоящие психи, абсолютные и конченные, без шансов на излечение.

Ло получает ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие от общения с ними. Кстати об удовольствии:

— Ты там умер, что ли? — Ло сильно пихает Зоро пятками под задницу.

В его голове все еще слишком много фейерверков и дыма, но кое-что он уже усваивает — например, то, что Зоро в этот раз какой-то особенно медлительный и резкий. Словно его что-то очень сильно беспокоит. Он надолго зависает временами и слишком агрессивно реагирует на слова о... О-о-о. Вот оно как.

— Ну хочешь, давай позовем его, — предлагает Ло с улыбкой. Он прекрасно представляет, как улыбается сейчас — Доффи называл такую улыбку «мелкий гаденыш Ло опять что-то задумал, всем немедленно спрятаться в своих комнатах».

Зоро с возмущением смотрит на него, но цепляет взглядом губы, и его зрачок расширяется и становится совсем прозрачным. Сквозь него даже можно разглядеть, как медленно, с натугой вращаются шестеренки в голове Зоро. Охуенное зрелище.

— Не хочу, — говорит Зоро, не отрывая взгляда от его губ. — С чего ты вообще решил, что я буду рассматривать своего капитана в таком свете?

— Ну, хотя бы с того, что ты сразу понял, о ком я говорю. Мы просто предложим. Он сможет отказаться, если захочет.

— Луффи ребенок, — говорит Зоро таким тоном, что, если бы разговор шел о чем-нибудь более мирном, Ло непременно стало бы стыдно. Но они говорят совсем о другом, и это подстегивает, обжигает и возбуждает.

— Он тебя насколько младше? Год? Два?

— На... Блядь, нет. Мы не будем говорить об этом, — Зоро вжимается лбом в лоб Ло, и вместо продолжения разговора они целуются, молча и яростно.

Зоро движется короткими экономными движениями, ерзает, больно задевая локтями и бедренными косточками, и целая вечность уходит у Ло на то, чтобы понять, что тот просто пытается стянуть с себя одежду, не отрываясь от поцелуя. Его член проскальзывает между ягодиц Ло, давит на ужасно чувствительное место за яйцами, и Ло откидывает голову, всхлипывая голос.

Зоро падает щекой на его плечо, судорожно ищет губами воздух. Когда он приподнимается, в его глазу нет света — он черный и влажно блестит.

— Предлагаю заткнуться и наконец потрахаться, — говорит Зоро хриплым севшим голосом. Осмысленности в его взгляде — ни на йоту.

— О да, — отвечает Ло и опрокидывает его задницей на диван, оказываясь сверху.

О да.

Зоро со сдавленным звуком прижимает его к себе — словно ему пережали горло, а потом врезали под дых. Ло может представить, потому что чувствует себя так же: ребра болят от того, с какой силой в них врезается сердце, рот пересох, а на шее до сих пор стынет фантомное ощущение чужих ладоней.

Когда Зоро без предупреждения проталкивает в него сразу два пальца, ощущение становится острее, ярче. Руки сжимаются, почти причиняя боль. Почти. Зоро никогда не позволит себе сделать больно тому, кого считает другом.

Все это: грубые повадки, резкие движения, прикосновения затвердевшей царапающей кожи и скупая, но такая навязчивая осторожность — никак не хочет связываться между собой. Именно поэтому и только поэтому Ло позволяет себе не думать во время секса. Не признавать же, что у него напрочь сносит крышу, стоит только Зоро искоса глянуть на него и ухмыльнуться.

Сейчас осторожности в действиях Зоро меньше обычного, но это правильно, это так и должно быть. Ло кончит через минуту, если его начнут ласкать и нежить. А так он может сосредоточиться на том, как режет глаза пронзительный солнечный свет, как стираются колени о кожаную обивку и как член Зоро медленно проталкивается в него, растирая кожу.

— Подожди, — шепчет Ло, закусывая губу, и пытается приподняться, ослабить давление, но Зоро не слушает — цепко держит обеими руками за задницу и все давит, давит, заставляя опускаться на себя.

Ло пробует сделать вдох, давится воздухом и задерживает дыхание. Колени, мокрые от выступившей испарины, скрипят по дивану и начинают предательски разъезжаться в стороны, и становится не на что опереться.

Давление внутри огромно. Ло чувствует, как сдвигается крайняя плоть при каждом толчке члена внутри него. Ло не может дышать. Ему тяжело, ему слишком много, ему восхитительно настолько, что колокола звонят в ушах.

Когда он прижимается бедрами к бедрам Зоро, руки пропадают с задницы и ложатся на шею, короткой лаской оглаживают предплечья.

— Нормально? — спрашивает Зоро.

Ло сжимает зубами его нижнюю губу и не отпускает до тех пор, пока Зоро не перестает хмуриться и начинает целоваться. Поцелуй выходит медленным и осторожным: губы уже давно стерты до тонкой соленой кожицы, от каждого прикосновения их дерет, как от глотка уксусной кислоты. Но не целоваться невозможно. Иначе Ло начнет говорить, а разговоры во время секса у них в последнее время заканчиваются исключительно Мугиварой.

Не самая лучшая тема, если вдуматься.

Зоро неожиданно откидывает голову назад, обрывая поцелуй, и говорит тяжелым напряженным голосом:

— Закрой дверь.

Ло не находит в себе сил, чтобы возмутиться.

— Нашел время, Зоро-я. Тебе прям принципиально важно?

— С какой стороны? — спрашивает комната за спиной, и Ло обмирает от того, какой силы дрожь прошибает позвоночник. Будто сунули руку внутрь, взяли за хребет и встряхнули как следует.

Взгляд у Зоро стеклянный и бессмысленный, замерший в одной точке. Ло оборачивается. Мугивара стоит в дверной проеме, тонкий, обведенный по силуэту солнечным светом и выкрашенный в черный. Из-за теней Ло не может угадать выражение его лица, но голос не выдает никакого напряжения.

Зоро отмирает. Его взгляд мечется к темной фигуре и возвращается на лицо Ло, прямой, ищущий взгляд. Ло понятия не имеет, что нужно говорить в таких случаях. Даже секс, вопреки обыкновению, не развязывает ему язык.

— А чем это вы тут занимаетесь? — голос Мугивары немного гнусавит — может, опять ковыряется в носу. Ло не думает об этом. Ни о чем не думает. Абсолютно никаких мыслей.

За них обоих неожиданно решает Зоро:

— Луффи, — говорит он так, словно зовет или просит. — Давай ты не будешь сейчас тормозить.

Просит, понимает Ло. И только потом догоняет, о чем.

Он ждет, что Мугивара продолжит задавать свои бестолковые вопросы — «Что», «Зачем» и «Почему» водятся у него просто в невероятном количестве, целой вечности не хватит, чтобы ответить на все. Но тот кивает с неожиданно решительностью, делает шаг в комнату и закрывает за собой дверь. Когда он снова поворачивается к Ло, взгляд у него мутный и прожженный до черноты.

«Пиздец», — с необъяснимым восторгом думает Ло. И действительно наступает пиздец. Потому что именно этот момент выбирает Зоро, чтобы приподнять его на себе и насадить обратно.

Ло вскрикивает от неожиданности, сухая пустота обдирает горло. Зоро кладет ладони ему на ягодицы, разводит так сильно, что кожу начинает тянуть, толкается сильнее, и Ло понимает, что все это — напоказ. Все это: стертые колени, искусанные губы, темный перевитый венами член, входящий в Ло — Мугивара видит до мельчайших подробностей.

Еще и солнце так удачно светит, ярко, точно в спину. Ло лопатками ощущает его теплые прикосновения. Переливаются покрашенные закатом в оранжевый мышцы на руках Зоро, торчащие в стороны жесткие пряди мягкие и золотые на вид.

— Что ты творишь? — продыхает он на ухо Зоро так тихо, чтобы Мугивара не услышал.

Но Мугивара все слышит, конечно, слышит. Этот корабль — его уши, руки и глаза. Самое сердце Мугивары. Произнесенное слово он услышит немедленно и даже сумеет почувствовать — через дернувшуюся от дыхания щеку Зоро.

Зоро тоже принадлежит Мугиваре, он часть его корабля.

Ло смешно и страшно одновременно. Смешно от того, что когда он снова оборачивается, Мугивара изображает невероятно сложную для своего лица смесь задумчивости и беспокойства. А страшно — от того, что в этот момент он медленно, одну за другой расстегивает пуговицу на своей кофте. Тонкие пальцы быстро движутся по красной ткани, иногда застревают в петельках, и тогда Мугивара хмурится и начинает нервничать.

Хватка на бедрах Ло становится крепче, тяжелая, смертельная хватка человека, дождавшегося чего-то несбыточного. Ло даже не нужно оглядываться, чтобы понять, какое выражение у Зоро на лице. Восторженное, неверящее, совершенно идиотское. Ло подозревает, что у него самого такое же.

Мугивара подходит медленно, контролируя каждое движение, и свет расступается под его шлепками, как беспокойная медузья стая. Мугивара ворошит ее голыми обветренными ногами. В Ло переворачивается нечто куда более скользкое и липкое.

Мугивара натыкается на его взгляд и как-то странно меняется лицом. Не может понять желания Ло. Да Ло и сам не может: ему не нужны сейчас беспокойные отношения, а Мугивара — самый беспокойный из всех, кого можно встретить в море. Беспокойнее самого моря. Поэтому одного предсказуемого и комфортного Зоро ему было бы достаточно.

Мугивару нужно прогнать. Он не понимает намеков, но никогда не пойдет против желаний своих друзей. Нужно просто сказать прямо.

— Если ты будешь так медлить, мы закончим без тебя, — говорит Ло вместо этого, и ему совершенно не стыдно за свои слова.

От того, как Мугивара моргает, как стекленеют его зрачки, у Ло дергает в животе и член встает крепче, мажет мокрой головкой по животу.

Ло стремительно отворачивается и сглатывает сухим горлом. Вид возбужденного, заинтересованного ими Мугивары приводит его непредсказуемо приводит его в восторг.

— Ты не это должен был сказать, — ворчит Зоро, и когда он открывает рот, Ло смотрит на его губы, растертые и красные, будто срослись в кровавую корочку, пока они все тут молчали.

Пальцы сильнее вминаются в бедра Ло, еще немного — и треснут кости, а пока только кожа горит под прикосновениями. Сколько же сил приходится прикладывать Зоро, чтобы удерживать Ло на весу? Конечно, он привык поднимать куда больше, но штанга никогда не сравниться с живым человеком: она не пытается опрокинуть тебя на лопатки, раскатать по дивану, выжать весь воздух из груди.

Ло знает о себе, что тяжелый — телом. Характерным еще тяжелее, просто невыносим. Но напрягаются мышцы, Зоро душно выдыхает — в его выдохе с трудом угадывается стон — и раскачивает Ло на себе. Ло мычит, закусив губу, и выгибается от невыносимого напряжения.

Наверное, это не самый лучший момент, чтобы вспомнить, что Мугивара смотрит.

Ло пробует обернуться, но на очередном толчке вверх Зоро разворачивает его, и Ло внезапно оказывается лицом к лицу с Мугиварой. С большими, в пол-лица, глазами, с распахнутыми губами, с мокрой челкой. Кончики волос немного белые, потому что соль еще не выветрилась до конца — Мугивара всего какой-то час назад падал за борт.

И поделом, нечего было подкрадываться со спины, думает Ло и тут же забывает обо всем на свете. Потому что Зоро укладывается на диван, и член входит еще глубже, на какие-то жалкие миллиметры, но у Ло становится светло в глазах от искр.

Целоваться хочется невыносимо, но в такой позе сделать это просто нереально. Ло, конечно, все еще может воспользоваться Пространством, но тогда секс рискует перерасти в цирк. Ло гладит себя по бедру, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься.

Воздух в комнате проминает странный мучительный стон, и спустя несколько неторопливых толчков Ло понимает, что стонал Мугивара. Тот стоит сейчас прямо перед Ло, тонкий, неловкий, растерянный, держит пальцы на резинке шорт и только смотрит. Ло сцепляется с ним взглядом и облизывается.

Самое время сейчас что-нибудь сказать, что-нибудь про взрослую жизнь и первый раз, но у Ло в голове закатное солнце и ветер. И целый пуд соли во рту — это от него у Ло такая слабость в теле, и все время хочется пить.

Мугивара хлопает коротенькими, выгоревшими на солнце до рыжины ресницами и передергивает плечами. Ло с запозданием понимает, что это из-за него. И уже осознано облизывает губы.

Мугивара сжимает руки в кулаки и делает шаг навстречу, резкий, настойчивый, решительный. Ло прикрывает глаза.

Наконец-то.

Рот у Мугивары мягкий, теплый, еще не целованный. Язык скользит по краешку зубов неумело, но настойчиво, и пахнет мясом и сладким чаем. Конечно, Мугивара не стал ждать никого к ужину и уже давным-давно поел. И о чем Ло только думал, предполагая, что его пойдут искать на голодный желудок.

— Обалдеть, — довольно говорит Мугивара, отшатываясь назад. Быстрым движением он слизывает слюну, растянувшуюся между их с Ло губами, и это самое пошлое, что Ло видел в своей жизни.

— Обалдеть, — соглашается он.

— Луффи, — Зоро приподнимается на локтях, и Мугивара падает на колени, чтобы поцеловать и его тоже. В первый момент они стукаются носами и чуть не разбивают друг другу губы, но потом Зоро приоткрывает рот, а Мугивара наклоняет голову, они спаиваются ртами и замирают в этом прикосновении.

У Ло тяжело подводит бедра, когда он видит, как между губами движутся языки. Мугивара, конечно, все делает неправильно и слишком торопится, но это все равно смотрится красиво.

— Оху... — начинает Ло, но Зоро дергает его на себя за бедро, и выражение восхищения обрывается длинным стыдным стоном. Ло закусывает край ладони, но это мало помогает. Особенно, когда он замечает, как на него смотрит Мугивара — снизу вверх, прямым немигающим взглядом, который входит прямо в мозг и отключает там все.

— Научи еще, — говорит Зоро недовольно.

Ло ухмыляется горящими губами. О, он научит, можно даже не сомневаться. Этому и еще чему-нибудь такому, что простое «охуеть» будет казаться самой щадящей лаской.

Мугивара пока об этом не знает. Ни о коварных планах, ни о том, что одним своим присутствием нагревает комнату до температуры кипения мозга. Детская непосредственность заботливой рукой оберегает его от этого.

Он поднимается на ноги, берет Ло за плечи и с силой давит, вынуждая улечься спиной на широкую грудь Зоро. Это неудобно, из-за разницы в росте приходится прогнуться в пояснице и расставить ноги шире — но Мугивара так смотрит — смотрит-смотрит-смотрит, — что Ло готов потерпеть и не такое.

— Если ты начнешь уже двигаться сам, мне будет проще, — говорит Зоро и впивается зубами в плечо. Ло выворачивается из-под этого касания и задевает Мугивару коленом.

Мугивара медленно, давая Ло время отодвинуться, поднимает ладонь и кладет Ло на бедро. И все. Дальше несколько секунд такого беспросветного грохота, что Ло не понимает, он все еще в комнате или тонет в морской воде.

Возможно, он готов пересмотреть свои представления о сумасшествии.

Когда он приходит в себя, Мугивара уже нависает сверху, одной рукой держась за спинку дивана. Лицо у него глухое и темное, словно свет не доходит до него; белеют закушенные губы, подрагивают крылья носа. Ло удивлен, что все еще может различать детали.

— Ему неудобно, — говорит Мугивара — явно обращаясь к Зоро. Потому что то, что Ло нихрена не соображает, невозможно не заметить. — Давай мы будем двигаться.

И он двигается. Сдвигается на какое-то ничтожное расстояние вперед, но умудряется задеть бедром стоящий член и уложить дыхание между ключиц. Ло вздрагивает, всем телом напрягается под ним Зоро.

— Кто-нибудь знает, на чем можно поклясться, чтобы подошло по ситуации? Или каких-нибудь богов? — внезапно спрашивает Зоро, перебирая дыханием мокрые волосы на затылке. — Потому что клянусь, Луффи, если ты сейчас ничего не сделаешь, то я...

Мугивара падает, и теперь они целуются над плечом у Ло. Пальцы Мугивары, тонкие и гибкие, как ветви ивы, обнимают член, и Ло немедленно забывает, чем собирался возмутиться. На какое-то восхитительно долгое мгновение он зависает на мысли, что кто-то неправильно объяснил Мугиваре значение слова «альянс», и не может сконцентрироваться ни на чем больше.

Но потом ему хватает сосредоточенности, чтобы зацепить Мугивару за подбородок и прижать губами к своему рту. Во второй — четвертый — раз целоваться у Мугивары получается гораздо лучше, он даже пытается осторожничать, но у него слишком быстро заканчивается терпение.

Его пальцы наглаживают головку, быстрыми короткими движениями. Ло выгибается, задыхаясь и пытаясь подставиться еще сильнее; и хочет сказать Мугиваре, чтоб прекратил, но не может вспомнить слова. Только белый шум, только горячие темные воды в его голове.

Поясница горит от напряжения, и это внезапно замечает Зоро — поднимает руку, неловко ерошит волосы Мугивары непривычными к ласке пальцами.

— Луффи, поторопись, — командует он хрипло, но строго, будто по праву здесь главный.

Сейчас все статусы и звания сходят на нет. В пропеченной солнцем и заспиртованной крепким морским воздухом комнате сейчас находятся только трое: Зоро, Ло и Мугивара. И они тонут.

Пальцы Мугивары соскальзывают по члену вниз, любопытно трогают поджавшиеся яйца и упираются в промежность, туда, где Зоро толкается в Ло сильными размеренными движениями. Потом проходят вокруг растянутого входа и одним неосторожным движением проскальзывают внутрь, сразу два.

— Да блядь же! — ругается Ло и мотает головой, с размаху врезаясь лицом в гладкую округлую спинку дивана. Темная кожа на мгновение остужает, прогоняет запах спермы и пота, но Мугивара поворачивает пальцы, и перебить это ощущение не может ничто.

Ло хватает его за загривок и тянет целоваться. Мугивара сначала промахивается и попадает губами в виском, мягко, мокро, словно обтирает влажной махровой тряпкой. На секунду перед глазами оказывается шрам, большой, уродливый, крестообразный. Заметный и неизлечимый, как самой присутствие Мугивары в жизни Ло.

Кожа на месте шрама темно-красная, грубая и шершавая, как сушеная вишня. Ло гладит ее дрожащими пальцами и замечает рядом еще одну ладонь, темнее, шире. Зоро оглаживает грудь Мугивары поперек, наощупь находит сосок и сжимает.

Мугивара вздрагивает, пальцы входят в Ло глубже, заставляя дернуться, резче насадиться на член. Вскрикивают они все трое, хором.

— Мугивара, не тяни уже, — говорит Ло, хотя это и занимает последние крохи дыхания, оставшиеся в его глотке. Ему не жалко, лишь бы Мугивара перестал уже тормозить.

— Тебе будет больно, — Мугивара дышит прямо в губы, теплым вкусным воздухом. — Хочешь, я тебя внизу оближу?

Ло сжимает губы и стонет, зажмурив глаза. Мугивара просто не может не понимать, как выглядит со стороны. Ну не может ведь.

— Ему в любом случае будет больно, — включается Зоро, не переставая двигаться. — Луффи, посмотри, он там глаза не закатил. А то, если закатил, у нас не больше трех минут.

— В следующий раз я отсеку тебе член и тебя же им выебу, — обещает Ло, приоткрывая глаза. Вообще, про три минуты это правда, но это не повод давать Зоро лишнюю причину позлорадствовать.

— Ты всегда так говоришь, — отвечает Мугивара с самым спокойным видом. У умудряется даже плечом повести, паршивец.

Ло хочет удивиться, хочет сказать, что ни в одну из таких угроз Мугивара не должен был находиться поблизости, а еще — похвастаться, что у него такой замечательный фрукт, что Зоро эта процедура даже понравится. Но Зоро вцепляется пальцами в запястья, а Мугивара подстраивается под его темп и одним скользким движением проникает внутрь.

Ло замирает с открытым ртом, забывая, как говорить, как дышать и как вообще жить дальше. Боль такая огромная, что не спасают ни бессвязный шепот Зоро на ухо, ни трогательные поцелуи Мугивары. Ло дергает грудью, пытаясь протолкнуть в горло хоть немного кислорода, но ничего не выходит, никак не получается отвлечься от боли.

Наверное, Мугивара это видит, потому что в одну секунду его лицо становится испуганно-решительным, он резко выпрямляется и, изогнувшись под страшным углом, берет член Ло в рот. Целое мгновение не происходит абсолютно ничего, а потом Ло кричит, с наслаждением, срывая горло. Зоро зажимает ему рот ладонью, но звуки все равно просачиваются сквозь нее, стыдные, голодные, дурные.

— Фу, горько, — Мугивара отнимает лицо от паха Ло и кривится, слизывая с губ вязкие потеки. Даже сквозь шум крови в ушах Ло слышит, как сглатывает Зоро.

— За сладким — это тебе к Санджи, — говорит тот. Ло, не сдержавшись, хмыкает; Мугивара удивленно и весело прищуривает глаза. — Я про сладости, — теряется Зоро. — Да я его выпечку имел в виду! Да ну вас!

— Четверых я не потяну, — ехидничает Ло и шеей чувствует, как ощутимо горячеют щеки у Зоро. Такое внезапное откровение на невинный подкол.

— И я, — говорит Мугивара и наклоняется снова. И Ло жалеет, что предыдущий вопрос про богов остался без ответа: он сейчас готов молиться кому угодно, чтобы это никогда не закончилось.

Мугивара движется в нем, а языком касается безупречно правильно, именно так, как нужно. Ло, который две недели назад вообще не представлял, что ему могут понадобиться подобные услуги, может только гадать, почему не умер без этого раньше.

Они втроем умудряются даже дышать хором, одним сложным громким организмом. По крайней мере, ничье больше дыхание Ло не слышит. Иногда Зоро легко стискивает пальцы на его шее в непроизносимой вынужденной просьбе замолчать, и только тогда до Ло доходит, что он что-то говорит.

Ловит он себя на фразе «Ты будешь кричать и плакать, но тебе понравится» и понятия не имеет, о ком сейчас говорил.

— Ты этого не сделаешь, — в отличие от него, Зоро расслышал и понял все до последнего слова. Нужно будет потом спросить, что такое Ло там успел пообещать.

— Почему? — удивляется Ло скорее из чувства внутреннего противоречия. Конечно, он не сделает, он даже не знает, о чем речь.

Пальцы Зоро гладят щеку, трогая волосы на висках, надавливают, прогоняя тревожность и тупую чувствительную боль, клокочущую в голове.

— Потому что ты ему нравишься, — говорит Зоро в абсолютной тишине. — И ты знаешь об этом. Наоборот это тоже работает.

Это самое ужасное признание, которое Ло слышал в своей жизни, хотя наслушался он всякого. Но Мугивара дышит широко открытым ртом, шумно и торопливо, как перед задержкой дыхания, и Ло сдается в попытке подобрать слова.

— Похоже на правду, — отвечает он.

Мугивара неловко дергается, проезжаясь зубами по нежной кожей под самой головкой, и Ло вскрикивает. Потом вскрикивает Зоро. Потом — Мугивара. Потом — кто-то вне этой комнаты: то ли птица, то ли Носатый, то ли весь мир разом. Ло слышит этот крик всем телом, звук расползается под кожей, будто Ло — огромный колокол, разбуженный, растревоженный и раскаченный подвижным языком.

Границы между двумя мирами больше не существует — Ло понимает это, когда устало смежает веки, чтобы не глядеть в искаженное восторженное лицо Мугивары. Там, где лежала тонкая нить между наслаждением и безумством теперь только черная выгоревшая земля. Ло собирает ее в горсть, теплую, мягкую, пропускает между пальцами и, открыв глаза, понимает, что это волосы Мугивары. Тот лежит на груди Ло и суматошно дышит. Зоро одной рукой обнимает его за шею, вторая лежит на бедре Ло, расслабленная и тяжелая.

Спокойствие затапливает с головой, как волна, как солнечный свет и скапливается в груди. Спокойствие это плохо, это всегда плохо, потому что его всегда что-то рушит — внезапно, когда ты оказываешься максимально не готов. Ло совершенно не ожидал обрести его на этом корабле. Но Зоро часто дышит в шею, Мугивара принимается заинтересованно изучать татуировки на плечах, и даже стекающая по ноге сперма не портит общую мирную картину.

— А, — восклицает Мугивара, не прерывая своего занятия. — Санджи просил передать, что если вы через две минуты не спуститесь, он выльет ваш ужин за борт. Это было... точно больше двух минут назад.

Ло настолько лениво, что не хочется даже язвить. Тело тяжелое, неподъемное, глаза слипаются.

— Он не выльет, — убежденно отвечает Зоро, но ощутимо напрягается. — Просто ему нравится думать, что он может нас шантажировать.

— А он может? — уточняет Ло.

— Самое большое гадство, на которое он способен, — это накормить холодным супом или теплым мороженым. Придурок.

— Не знал, что ты такой злопамятный, — смеется Мугивара. Он уже выскользнул из Ло и теперь пытается осторожно с него же слезть, но как всегда не рассчитывает с силой и падает на пол. И тут же принимается хохотать как ненормальный.

— Ты там не убился? — бесстрастно интересуется Зоро.

— Неа, — всхлипывает Мугивара, раздражая воздух смехом, вздрагивая и стуча босыми пятками по полу. Голый, довольный, расстеленный по полу и выполощенный солнцем, он выглядит удивительно красиво. — Видели бы вы сейчас лицо Усоппа.

— Где ты там увидел Усоппа?

— Он только что... — Мугивара снова всхлипывает, — убежал.

— Блядь, — Ло резко садится. Зоро помогает подняться, придерживая за бедро.

— Блядь, — соглашается он.

— А чего сразу блядь? — переспрашивает Мугивара заинтересованно, и громкое «Эй!» Ло с Зоро выкрикивают уже хором.

— Слишком мелкий, чтобы материться, но чтобы потрахаться — ничего так, — Ло растирает лицо ладонью, старательно сгоняя с губ ухмылку. — Двойные стандарты такие двойные.

— На себя бы посмотрел, — буркает Зоро.

— Так, ладно. Какова вероятность, что ваш Носатый никому об этом не расскажет?

Судя по выразительному взгляду Зоро, шансов у них не то чтобы очень много. Эти цифры даже лежат не по ту сторону от нуля. Зоро вздыхает коротким измученным вздохом человека, только что потерявшего свою личную жизнь.

— Пойду-ка я с ним поговорю, — Мугивара молниеносно подскакивает на ноги и несется к двери. Ло обдает волной теплого воздуха, пропахшего домашним очагом и сексом. Мугивара весь такой беззаботный и домашний, и чего только в море поперся. Мечта, видите ли, у него.

За такими только присматривать и присматривать.

— Стой! — окликает Зоро. Ло вытаскивает себе из мыслей, оценивает обстановку и еле сдерживает смех. Мугивара такой... Мугивара.

— Ну чего еще? — тот стоит в дверях и недоуменно хмурится.

— Штаны хотя бы надень.

— А, точно. Кидай, я ловлю.

Ло все-таки падает лицом в сложенные на коленях ладони и принимается хохотать как сумасшедший. Спокойствие? Всего каких-то пару минут назад он думал о спокойствии? Умудрился же.

Зоро фыркает, и через секунду они ржут уже втроем. Мугивара — с явным непониманием, но, наверное, просто за компанию. Мир, пошатнувшийся от ударной дозы неадекватности, с треском встает на место.

Ло утирает выступившие на глазах слезы и с силой втягивает носом воздух. Ему хочется просто смеяться. Впервые за долгое время.


End file.
